Life and Love After 10 Exquisite Years
by LouLouCullen
Summary: After 10 years of marriage Bella and Edward are still so deeply in love with one another. Everyday, multiple times a day Edward finds a way to compliment his Bella. But not everyone in the Cullen home can accept that Bella and Edward's love for one another is as blissful and perfect as they make it seem. Will a little brotherly love and a set up make this person this feel different


A/N: I have had this one shot in my back pocket for a while now and have decided to post it. I hope you enjoy it. It's not much. I may add to it in another POV later on, but for now you get this.

Also I know that my wonderful and loyal readers have been waiting for a new chapter for **Gentle Touches** and **The Vampire's Daughter**, but I have been super busy and have had some writers block. I have been doing little pieces here and there, so I hope to have it up by the end of this month. So please. Please don't give up on me!

Google helped me Translate, so I apologize if there are any errors in my Portuguese.

Anywhoo...I hope you enjoy this little one shot from Edward's POV. No Nessie, No Wolf Pack. No Jacob.

**Life and Love After 10 Exquisite Years**

Ten wonderfully exquisite years have passed by, with my painfully beautiful wife, Isabella Cullen by my side. Ten years down and an eternity spread out before us. I was much more than happy every day. I grew happier everyday, and fell more and more in love with Bella every single day.

So what is a husband to do when he sees his beautiful wife, sway her hips as she walks forward to greet him? He compliments her beauty of course. Every single day for the past ten years, I compliment my wife. But then again, I compliment my wife more than just once a day, in any given language that happens to interest me at the moment in time.

"Você é uma rara beleza com cada respiração que você toma, meu lindo amor," I whisper loveningly to my wife as I relish in her warming and loving embrace.

I feel her shiver delicatly in my arms, as her lips turn up into a smile against my collar bone. "Ten years, and you still manage to dazzle me into incoherency." My wife admits with nothing but love in her voice. And it's all for me. "How did I manage to get so amazinly lucky?"

"It is I, who is the lucky one, my Bella." I disagree. "Ninety years of searching, for an eternity of marital and loving bliss with my painfully, exquisite and beautiful wife seems like the perfect trade off to me."

"One more?" My wife asks of me, so sweetly. "Please..."

"Nunca peço novamente meu amor. por tudo o que sou e tudo que eu tenho é seu para a tomada ... sempre e para sempre." I vow to her, sealing my promise to her with a passionate kiss.

Bella and I were brought out of our own little bubble of love, when we heared Rosalie slam the garage door and stomp past us with jealousy raging in her thoughts and fury in her eyes. Making a rather unusual move, Rosalie picked up one of Esme's throw cushions and proceeds to beat her husband with it until it explodes, then she was off and running before Emmett can get a proper word in.

"What did I do?" Emmett bellows confused.

"She's jealous, and green with envy," Jasper chuckles as Emmett dusts the cotton batting out of his hair. "Not to mention down right furious."

"Jealous, envious...of who?"

"You really need to ask that question?" Jasper snickers pointing in my and Bella's direction.

"Not again!" Emmett groans. "Why do you have to constantly make the rest of the males in this house look bad." He snaps irritated.

"Don't be upset with them," Esme cuts in for me discreetly coming to survey the damage caused to her throw pillow. "It's just the way they are with one another."

"Emmett," I say capturing his attention. "It takes only half a breath, and one tiny fraction of my thought process, and one minute for me to compliment, my wife every day—multipul times a day. It's what she _deserves_ every second of every day. To _earn_ the beautiful smile on her face, to _earn_ the sweet loving kisses she gives me,to _earn_ her hapiness, and to _earn_ every single drop of love and devotion my wife graces me with everyday...is beyond my descprition—but _worth_ every single one of my breaths."

"Edward..." My wife purrs at me, her beautiful topaz eyes lock with mine and I see nothing but her love and adoration shining back at me. "You never cease to amaze me," She giggles kissing my cheek. "Help your brother out with this?" She smiled at me enouragengly, sweetly. I hugged myself closer to her body for a moment before I let her go and shot out of the house and after Rosalie.

"_What do you want?" _Rosalie snapped at me fuming silently, her furious blazened golden eyes fixed on the sunset. after I had finally tracked her down, sitting a hundred feet or so in a tall evergreen. _"My husband was too much of a pussy to come face me himself? Or has he even left the house yet?"_ She fumed in her thoughts.

"No," I said softly, skittering up the tree opposite of the one Rosalie was pearched in, we were only twenty feet apart from one another. "My wife sent me, to see if you were alright, and maybe in need of some brotherly love."

Rosalie's mind was instantly full of images of Bella and I. Bella and I sitting at the piano, her head resting on my shoulder as I played anything she asked of me. Bella and I cuddling by the fire place during a particularly bad winter storm; while I read to her aloud while Bella looked conent and happy. Bella and I hunting with the family, teasing each other as Bella sped up and I shot forward to catch her; Bella swinging from tree branch to tree branch, her joyus giggles filling the air around me. Bella and I in our bedroom, _quietly_ making love to one another for days and days on end. Our love making had shamed Rosalie and Emmett by leaps and bounds, it irritated Emmett that I always seemed to be able to please my wife more than he ever could Rosalie.

"It's not the same," I said quietly gathering the tennor of her discouraged thoughts. "Bella and I are blisfully happy in a different way than you and Emmett are, I could never do half the the things you do with Emmett." I admitted not feeling the littlest bit embrrassed. It wasn't in my nature to be ruff or aggressive with Bella. I mean we had our nights of intense love making, but it was never ever like Emmett and Rosalie—Bella and I didn't feel the need to turn into a pair of animals in order to feel one another's love—not that I hadn't taken Bella in the woods or just after a kill...because I did. "We just prefer—I prefer—not to turn into an animal while I make love to my wife. You must understand Rosalie," I sighed. I was getting no where with her fast, she didn't want my comfort...she wanted what Bella and I had. "When Bella was human, I altered my entire being to be aroundher, every touch, every caress, even my every breath was on constant monitoring around Bella when she was human."

"_What's your point?"_ She huffed slightly less furious than I had found her in.

It was progress at least—very small progress at that, but progress none the less. "My point is that when I found Bella my body altered to a state in which she needed me to extremely gentle with her. Unlike you and Emmett who were both very much immortal and didn't need to find that balance of gentle and _gentle._ Even now after a solid decade of Bella being undistructable. I still freak out when I see a grizzly charge at her furious and ready to kill, because it's engrained into me that Bella's still as fragile as the day I met her." I tell her honestly.

I could feel Rosalie's temper die down and her thoughts come to a dull simmer, rather than her normal boiling fury. _"Emmett tries...but then he gets all heated and aggressive,"_ She told me, and I Immediately reined in my instant need to grimace at the vivid mental pictures in her head. _"Sorry, I didn't know how else to explain,"_ her thoughts whispered in my mind. _"And thank you for not making a face or a noise of disgust. I know you see more than you want to, for a mind reader you give us so much privacy."_

"I do what I can," I explained for the umpteenth million time in the last eighty years. "Having my wife as a distraction _definitely_ has its perks," I grin shamelessly picturing the smile on my wife's face as she rolls her eyes at me shaking her head in wonder. "You also have to take into consideration that Bella and I are new to this still." Rosalie snorted rolling her eyes at me, giving me the 'are you serious look.' "It's true. Though we look like we have everything figured out...I still anger her sometimes and she slaps me in the chest. "It's true!" I exclaimed. Then in hopes to make her laugh and maybe even tattle on me, I did something I would never ever repeat again. "She yells at me, all furious like! 'Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, do you know angry I am with you?'" I mimicked Bella's voice, tone and pitch perfectly. "Did you walk into our home with muddy feet after wrestling with your brother's before stripping down...no you didn't? You waltzed into the house left mud tracks in my favourite rug. You better get out those marks Edward Cullen...or else!"

Rosalie stared at me incredulously, her mind blank as uninked piece of paper, and her eyes nearly bugging out of her head, and she never in a million years thought that would mimic Bella's anger and gets all pissy like. Rosalie shot off the branch she was sitting in, giggling all the way to the ground. "I am so going to get you in trouble...I have to see this for myself." She shouted as she ran full speed back towards the house. Now it was my only hope that Alice saw what I had planned out and let Bella in on my master plan. Smiling to myself, my chest expanded with joy when I realized that I was on my way home and that much closer to my Bella.

Taking my time a little bit, I took down two small deer to help keep my strength up for tonight's activities. I would please my wife tonight in a hundred ways if she so asked of me, giving her anything and everything she has ever asked for in our mated and married life. Hopping the river bank I could hear Rosalie's smug thoughts as she glanced at my wife who looked particularly angry with me. Alice giggled, giving nothing away although it gave Rosalie hope at the same time. Rosalie needed to see that our marriage wasn't as perfect as she and Emmett made it out to be—though it was, Bella was never angry at me for more than twenty minutes.

"So, my darling husband," Bella snapped clicking her tongue slightly. "I get angry at you for getting mud in my favourite rug, and I sound like a snooty little brat while I do it?" She demanded smacking my chest as hard as she could, cause me to flinch. It hurt damn it!

"I was mimicking you my love," I purred at her sweetly—_dazzling _her, as she called it. "You asked me to do my brotherly duty to both my brother and my sister, so I did!" I told her as innocently and lovingly as I could possibly manange. "If I offended you, I give you my sincerest apologies, love. I only used it to prove a point."

"I did!" She agreed throwing her hands up in the air. "But not at my expense, Edward! Is that what you truly think of me?" She cried disparingly, my eyes widended in shock and I froze for the fraction of a second. Bella was not acting. She was truly upset with me. Alice wanted to watch me suffer? I wondered in the same second hoping Bella would go on another shopping spree.

"Bella," I whispered agonized, using my inhuman speed I quickly pulled Bella into my arms and crushed my lips to hers desperatly trying to convey my remorse to her and my love for her. "Forgive me, my love...please!" I begged her unwilling to let her free from my loving embrace. "I can't _bare_ for you to be angry with me. I _detest_ it to the very depths of hottest circle of hell." I hissed at my own growing fury.

"Have you hunted?" Bella hissed at me furious. I could only nod my head terrified of what else would hurt my ony love. "Then we are going home...now!" Bella snapped easily breaking free of my hold on her waist.

"I told you there marrige wasn't prefect Rosie," Emmett murmured softly to Rosalie who only huffed and rolled her eyes at him. She bought it and so did he, this show –at least I hopes it was a show—had been pulled off without a hitch. Running through the woods with my love on my back was like diving into a tide pool of past memories. Nostalgia welled up inside me as I ran a little faster hopping the river bank with ease. Bella slid off my back as soon as my feet hit the ground, pain cracked and fizzled in my chest, I did my best to push it away and focus on my love's pain.

"_Edward,"_ Bella's soft mental voice filled my mind, and I nearly collapsed. Hearing her in my mind was the most precious gifts she could ever give me. Even after ten years of working on her gift, I never could get used to it. _"I'm so sorry for hurting you, Alice saw and we formulated a plan, Jasper was feeding my anger, but I never meant to lash out at you like that."_ The tone of her thoughts were stained and tinted with pain and regret at knowing her words had hurt me more than her actions ever could, her shame for giving in and letting it go on for too long and making a show out of our marriage. _"Please...forgive me, my darling."_

"There is nothing to forgive my Bella, I knew Alice would pull through for us." I half lied. Relief instantly flooded my being compleltey as I took in my wife's remorse filled eyes, if she were still human tears will have filled her eyes and spilled over the edge onto my shirt. "And I wasn't kidding when I said that I had hunted on the way home," I grinned at her and she grinned back. "We each have two weeks—three at most—until we must hunt again and I don't plan on letting you go for at least three and a half...maybe four." Bella darted off in the direction of our home, startling me. I had leaned in for a kiss, but was denied. "You are so going to pay for that!" I chuckled darkly, hearing Bella's tinkling giggle already in our home. "Honey...I'm home!" I purred as I slammed the front door shut.

**Translations**

You are an exquisite beauty with every breath you take, my beautiful love.

Never beg again my love for everything that I am and everything I have is your for the taking...always and forever.

**Please Review!**


End file.
